This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A typical blade server system may include a blade enclosure or housing for a number of individual minimally-packaged computer motherboards. These computer motherboards may be referred to as blade servers or simply “blades.” Blade servers may generally be described as self-contained computer servers designed for high density arrangement within a blade enclosure. For example, densities of more than one-hundred computers per blade enclosure may be achieved with blade server systems. Each blade in a typical blade server system is generally arranged within a blade enclosure of the system and typically includes one or more processors, memories, network connections, and so forth. However, while there are general similarities between typical blade servers, it should be noted that different types of blade servers may have different configurations and may include different components to address various operational and spatial efficiency issues. For example, some blade servers may have components removed to accommodate space limitations while still including the functional components of a computer. Other blade servers may include additional components to address certain functional issues. As more features are included in blade servers and less space is allotted for the features, it becomes more desirable to reduce complexity and improve serviceability of such blade servers. In addition, existing systems typically include cables between components, thereby making the internal space cluttered and difficult to service.